Un Pocky
by Xxunevar
Summary: Quand Saiko disparaît vraiment trop longtemps dans sa chambre, les Quinx s'inquiètent et c'est encore à Urie d'aller la chercher. Spoiler de Tokyo Ghoul :RE


Chez les Quinx, tout le monde était habitué à ne voir Saiko qu'à de rares moments de la journée, quand elle parcourait le chemin de sa chambre au frigo telle une aventurière qui fait le parcours de la mort. Haise avait même arrêté d'espérer l'attirer en mission, jusqu'à ce qu'Urie la tire enfin de son antre en tout cas. Mais tout le monde avait remarqué que, depuis deux jours environ, Saiko n'était pas du tout sortie de sa chambre, alors même qu'Akira et Arima venaient manger ce soir là. Même Urie semblait inquiet pour elle. Une heure, deux, voire plus, le repas se passait calmement sans le moindre signe de la présence de la petite inspectrice. Les sourcils d'Akira étaient froncés en permanence avec une mimique typique des Mado et Arima regardait régulièrement vers le couloir avec un air contrarié.

\- Quelqu'un devrait peut-être aller la voir, proposa Mutsuki avec un air inquiet.

\- Elle refusait d'ouvrir la porte hier soir... Je doute qu'elle ait changé d'avis, soupira Haise

\- Si elle n'ouvre pas alors je l'ouvrirai à ma manière , déclara Urie avec un air très sérieux en se levant.

Les cinq regards posés sur sa nuque, l'ex chef d'escouade marcha vers la chambre de la gameuse avec l'intention ferme de l'en sortir. Arrivé devant la porte, il se laissa un moment pour écouter, ne voulant pas la déranger si elle dormait. Ce n'était pas le cas, il l'entendait s'exclamer sur un jeu comme une enfant. Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte qui s'entrouvrit toute seule. Prenant ça comme une invitation, Urie se faufila dans la pièce sombre et referma derrière lui par réflexe. Assise dans son lit, un pocky en bouche, entourée de boites de pocky, d'emballages de bonbons et de jeux vidéos, Saiko était plongée dans son jeu, visiblement très concentrée en mâchonnant le petit bâtonnet. Avec un grognement de frustration, elle mangea le reste du pocky et en prit un autre, jurant contre le "kami des jeux vidéos". Urie ne put réprimer le tout petit sourire qui vint sur son visage quand il la vit ainsi. Même si c'était contraignant pour le travail, la petite inspectrice était affreusement mignonne quand elle jouait. Il attendit tandis qu'elle jouait à son jeu, tentant de passer le niveau sur lequel elle était en fait depuis deux jours. - Saiko-chan en a marre de rater , s'indigna l'inspectrice en prenant un nième pocky. - Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause et venir manger avec nous, ça ira sans doute mieux après.

\- Mais je peux pas laisser ce niveau en suspens, se lamenta-t-elle avec un air boudeur extrêmement mignon. - Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Saiko-chan déteste perdre ! Saiko-chan elle a déjà perdu face à Mutsuki c'est assez.

Les yeux bleus de la petite reflétaient des larmes qui n'étaient visiblement pas les premières de la journée. Elle se reconcentra sur son jeu, cachant ses larmes par la même occasion.

\- Je savais pas qu'un garçon allait me devancer... pas en pleine mission, marmona-t-elle.

Comprenant ce à quoi Saiko faisait allusion, le jeune homme sentit sa honte remonter en force. Ce moment de faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve pendant les enchères le poursuivrait donc jusqu'au bout. Pire, avec cela il avait attristé Saiko. Il posa un moment son regard sur la petite femme concentrée sur son jeu puis sur ses yeux embués... sur ses petites joues rondouillettes baignées de larmes... le pocky coincé entre ses dents qui commençait à trembler.

\- Saiko, commença-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Mutsuki ne t'a pas battue.

C'était suffisant pour que la jeune femme le regarde. Suffisant pour qu'il pose sa main sur sa joue, s'approche et prenne l'extrémité du pocky. Suffisant pour qu'il mange la distance entre eux et pose un petit baiser tendre sur les lèvres de la petite. Et c'était assez pour qu'elle soit rouge, très rouge.

\- Uri a embrassé Saiko-chan ! Saiko-chan peut mourir en paix !

Urie retint le rire qui lui venait en la fixant avec l'air doux qu'il ne permettrait qu'à elle de voir.

\- Et est-ce que Saiko-chan veut bien venir manger maintenant ?

\- Saiko-chan suivra Uri où il veut !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva , posa un petit baiser timide sur sa joue et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.


End file.
